1. Field of the Invention
In the conduct of an extensive plant breeding program--on behalf of a commercial farming company, and in such company's experimental orchard located near Fresno, Fresno County, Calif.--I have originated a substantial number of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees, and which include the present variety of nectarine tree.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of nectarine tree is embraced by Class 41, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manual of Classification.
3. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of nectarine trees which are known to me, and mentioned herein, is the May Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794).